Strong Species Template
Humans are hardly the biggest or strongest animals on the planet. Bears, big cats, and large dogs are all naturally stronger than humans, and this template is made to emulate humanoids based on those beasts. Orcs typically fill this role in fantasy settings. Characteristics Strong Species have the following adjustments to their Base Characteristics: * Charisma: -3. Maximum Cap: -6 to Charisma cap ** Strong Species only need one form of diplomacy: smack the person they want something from around until they give it to them. These creatures have a lot of trouble dealing with others with any kind of civility. * Strength: +3. Maximum Cap: 26 Strength ** The Strong Species adores building their muscle-mass, and more muscle-mass means more Strength. Skills Skill Bonuses: +1d6 Intimidate * Strong Species prefer to bully people than to deal with them tactfully, and their large muscles add to their scare factor. Skill Penalties: -1d6 Acrobatics * The Strong Species' physique is as much a hindrance as it is an aid. Their mass gets in the way of fine motor controls, which can throw them off balance. Suggested Abilities Strong Species are born strikers, and anything that increases their damage is a good thing. Strength Aids boost their primary source of damage, Martial Arts further increase damage while keeping Stamina costs manageable, and the Strike Power will add even more damage dice. The name of the game is Smash and Bash, and the Strong Species does this better than anything. Ecology Physical Description Strong Species are just what they sound like: big, muscular, and mean looking. Whether they're based on bears, boars, or big cats, they've all got big arms, broad chests, deltoids the size of footballs, and a giant set of jaws for ripping and tearing meat off the bone. * Height Range: More meat means more height, and Strong Species are all taller than humans. The average male stands at 6 feet, 4 inches (1.93) tall, and they range between 5'10" and 6'10" (1.78 and 2.08 meters). Females are slightly smaller than males at an average of 6'2" (1.88m) and ranging between 5'8" and 6'8" (1.73m and 2.03m). * Weight Range: More meat means more weight, and the Strong Species muscle density means they're heavier than humans. The average male weighs between 177 and 230 pounds (80.28 and 104.33 kilograms); smaller males weigh in at 155 lb (70.31 kg) at the lightest, and the tallest can be as much as 265 lb (120.2 kg). Females typically range between 170 and 220 lb (77.11 and 99.79 kg). Smaller women can be as little as 147 lb (66.68 kg), and the largest come in as heavy as 255 lb (115.67 kg). Habitat Strong Species thrive in environments where they can shape the environment, such as forests and cities. Organization Society for the Strong Species comes in 2 flavors: iron-fisted dictatorships, or anarchy. Strong Species live by a code of Social Darwinism; the strong survive, and weak either serve the strong or die. The anarchists prefer isolation, meeting with others of their kind only to procreate. Dictators look at weaker members of their species and see slaves, fit only to serve them. Whether their civilizations trend towards matriarchy or patriarchy depends entirely on whether males or females are typically larger. Behavior Strong Species live by an iron code of honor: power is everything, and the only way to display power is through combat or fair competitions. They have no patience for subtlety or complex tactics, preferring the most straight-forward path possible when solving a problem. Their positions in society are just as polarizing as their approach to society; they're either quiet and loyal followers of their leader, or they are the leader and run groups strictly.